Five Awkward Moments with You
by OC-FREE Dinosaur
Summary: What happens when Locke is trying to outrun a storm? Welp, the next thing that happens is that she's stuck in a cabin. With Gary. Glocke or Gary x Locke from "A Petty Nuzlocke Challenge" which I do NOT own. Pettyartist on Devianart owns these two cuties! Rated T for awkward moments and much more! Partially Hurt/Comfort and it's a ONE-SHOT! [Cover art done by me]


**Eek! I LOVE Glocke sooooooo much! X3 So here's another nuzlocke story for you guys! X3**

* * *

Out of all the bad moments in my life, this had to be the worst. Getting stuck in a cabin with your rival. And guess what? The woman was the reason why I had an arm cut off. Mostly it was mine. But I blamed her because she was my rival of course. I didn't like her one bit. Locke.

Our rivalry started when she was born a day after I was. My grandfather paid more attention to her, than me. His own grandson! Luckily, if it hadn't been for my older sister Daisy, I would've been at a mental hospital by now. So pretty much...

Wait.

No I wasn't jealous of her! What kind of things do you guys even think about?! For the love of Arceus, here's what happened;

1. She stole my grandpa's attention from me.

2. She stole my champion title.

3. I. AM. NOT. IN. ANY. KIND. OF. RELATIONSHIP. WITH. HER.

Well, fate had decided to knock on door and now the two us are stuck in a cabin. Alone. With one bedroom, one kitchen, and you get the point. We're stuck in a cabin together. Oh yeah, for some more fun, the cabin was locked from the outside. We couldn't get out. Well, I just hope nothing awkward happens.

* * *

"Ugh, this rain's getting heavier!" Locke had been training near off the map of Viridian forest. Unfortunately, for her the weather forecast thad announced that today was supposed to be a full sunshine. Though, it was foggy and cloudy for the rest of the day. So screw the weather forecast team.

Don't ever screw mother nature.

Well, due to Locke's ignorance, she went out to train. Mostly because if she was relaxing or doing everyday errands, the paparazzi would hunt her down. But in training sessions, they weren't ever allowed to bother her. So, Locke had two options;

A. Keep grinding for many hours.

Or...

B. Go into the store, only to see magazines with butt-naked pictures of yourselves.

Option A. was the best answer. She could've hired bodyguards, though she preferred to be alone with her Pokemon and friends. As the girl with baby blue eyes returned her powerful Pokemon team, the rain started pouring like crazy. Locke gave out a frustrated sigh as she quickly packed all her belonging into her backpack. She had to find some kind of shelter. Now.

Running in the quickest pace she could ever manage to run, Locke finally saw a cabin nearby. Judging, by the dark windows, it was empty. So, she welcomed herself in, not knowing about the brick nearby. It held the door in place. The moment she walked in, a candle was being held by someone who saw her.

Gary Oak.

The boy with rusty orange hair stood there, shirtless, hair wet from the rain, and his cut arm revealed. Locke just stared at him and he stared back. In the dim light, they didn't say a single word. Breaking the ice, they both shouted something at each other at the same time.

"Why the hell are you doing here?!"

"Why are you shirtless?! It's cold outside!"

This had been quite awkward. So, neither of the two answer each other, until something clicked in Gary's mind.

"Wait. You blocked the door with the brick, right?" he raised an eyebrow at her. But she returned a baffled expression.

"What brick-" The door then slammed shut by the howling wind outside. They were both locked inside the cabin. First awkward moment in the cabin.

_o~o_

"Well, looks like we're stuck in the cabin." Gary had tried to open the doorknob, hoping that it would open. But the strong winds outside caused it to be slammed shut. He and Locke sighed as they took a seat in the small living room. What had fate done to them? Well, it made them be alone together. So fate fell short for them.

"Okay, let's things sorted out." Locke said, "We just stay in here, until the storm dies down."

"Then what?! How're we supposed to get out?!" He retorted back at her, but she looked at her rival in annoyance. Though, the girl with dark hair knew Gary had a point. How were they suppose to get out of the cabin? They had to deal with the fact that they were stuck in a cabin and there wasn't any way to get help.

"I don't know. My Pokegear's dead and I sent my Pokemon to the Pokemon Center already." she spoke softly, trying to avoid any unnecessary arguments.

"Wait, how did you sent your Pokemon to the Center?" Gary questioned at her and raised an eyebrow.

"I was testing out this new invention that teleports pokemon to the Pokemon Center. But... It takes at least a three days or a week to get them back." Locke sweatdropped and Gary facepalmed. "Also, you have a PokèGear, right?"

"What if I told I don't like fangirls calling me and I enjoy destroying stuff...?" Gary gave a nervous chuckle as Locke buried her face into the palms of her hands. Second awkward moment.

_o~o_

Locke stared at her soaked clothes and was thankful that she had another jacket in her bag. "Hey, I have to change. Don't go into the room." Then she left to one of the rooms. Unfortunately, Gary was in the kitchen and he didn't hear her. He was looking for some extra candles, but had no luck in the kitchen.

"Dammit- Wait there's suppose to be candles in the bedroom!" The young man darted past the hall and skidded to the bedroom door and opened it. His eyes became the size on quarters just by looking at the sight in front of him.

His rival was standing there with a large tank top on. Locke wasn't wearing any pants and was lucky that her tank top reached her knees.

Gary had never seen Locke wear anything close to a skirt before. This had surprised him. For once, his rival _actually _looked like a girl. There were many times she was mistaken for a young gentlemen and the few exceptions of being a hippy or something. But this. _This _was- The boy with burnt umber hair didn't have any words to describe this situation. Her legs were skinny, arms slender, and he keep staring at her waist. His rival seemed to admirable when she looked like a woman. Gary didn't take his eyes off of Locke. Suddenly, an idea clicked in his mind.

"YOU PERVERT!" And Gary ended blacking out. Third awkward moment.

_o~o_

"Sorry for punching you... But it's just instincts." Locke sighed as she pressed an ice pack on Gary's head and as the two of them were on the couch. The spiky haired boy groaned at her. Though, he muttered a quick thanks to his rival for helping him out. Locke took a quick glance at his bare chest and her cheeks redden. There had been times when she saw Gary shirtless when she was little. However, that was a long time ago. Now, she was a grown woman and she had a hard time being near men.

"Locke?" Gary mumbled at his rival.

"Yeah?" The woman was still in her train of thought, until the Viridian Gym Leader caused the train to crash.

"Your hand is on my waist. I can't get up." The Champion's eyes darted to her other hand. Her left hand was near his zipper. What the hell was happening to her?! As soon as she realized this, she made her hand go back into the pocket and she sat, facing the other way. Fourth awkward moment.

_o~o_

"Okay, I'll let you sleep on the bed." Gary grunted as he huffed to walk to the living room.

"Why?" Locke was curious at her rival's behavior and this had happened to struck worry in her state.

"Does it look like I want to be arrested for abusing the champion or something." The man's eyes showed a sign of annoyance. But Locke gave her own opinion on it.

"It's not like you're a abusive man-" Locke stopped mid sentence and realized what she had said. "Wait! I-I er... mean that you're _not _that kind of an abusive person!" Their eyes met and their face turned into a light shade of crimson. Luckily, the candles weren't lit. Fifth awkward moment.

_o~o_

Locke had tried to sleep, but the pattering rain and the crashing thunder was too much for her.

Loud sounds scared her.

Well, this wasn't exactly a fear. Though, whenever the girl with black heard a loud sound in her dream, it reminded her of a great fear she had once before. No one knows what her worst nightmare was, but only loud noises could trigger this kind of thing. She needed to find somewhere quiet. Now. When a thunder bolt clashed into a tree, it fell. This had created a sudden crash that Locke couldn't bear with and she gathered up herself to huddle into a crouching position on the bedroom floor.

There, she tear rolled down her cheeks and her salted tears kept clinging in her eyes. Locke's fear came back to her and she just let a small muffled cry escape her. The champion's ears were covered with pillows and everything. She even let her nails dig into the palms of her hands, that now had blood on them. But it had been too late. The nightmare crept into her mind and she couldn't stop it. It was unbearable. In this kind of state, she cried, letting moans and cries coming out her pursed lips.

Footsteps could have been heard by now. However, Locke was in her feared mind and she never noticed. That was until a firm palm of a hand touched her shoulder. Locke looked up. Her watery gaze met eyes, green like a dandelion. The man's eyes were showing a mix of emotions between frighten, sorrow, and somehow hints of anger.

The duo stared at each for quite some time. Even when another tree crashed, they never took their eyes off each other. His firm on Locke's shoulders became tighter, until he pulled her into his chest. It took some time to get used this feeling, but they managed to fall asleep, until morning.

_o~o_

The sunlight of tomorrow filled up the room, making it seem like nothing had happened last night. No rain, no wind, no thunder. Nothing happened. It seemed like an everyday of the Earth's beauty. Though, there was a noise that disturbed the nature.

At the bedroom, in the cabin, Locke slept on Gary's chest. While Gary was lying on the floor with her, in stretched position. Blinking her eyelids, Locke's head was still rested on his chest. She stared at his face and nuzzled into his neck, causing him to stare at her with sleepy eyes and grunted.

"Thanks for um... Yeah-" Locke yawned, but firm lips pressed on her soft ones and she kissed back.

"I love-" Before Gary could finish his confession, the door suddenly swung open.

Daisy was there and she was with Ken. They both stared wide eyed at Locke and Gary because their faces were closer than ever.

"Uh... Sorry if I interr-" Daisy didn't even finished her sentence when the Champion and the Gym Leader of Viridian bolted out the door right away.

Unfortunately, the two left the door closed. Leaving Ken and Daisy locked alone in the cabin. Resulting an angry woman and a perverted man to try to bust out of there.

"Thank Arceus, we're out of there." Gary panted as he and Locke sat down near a stream. The woman with crystal blue eyes nodded back. Soon, a questioned look appeared on the spiky haired boy's face. "Hey, I feel like we're forgetting something..." But they both shrugged.

"Gary... Do really mean that-" Locke took a deep breath, before Gary's hand touched hers.

"Yeah. Locke, I want you to be _mine. _I love you." Saying these words, Gary planted a kiss onto Locke's lips.

* * *

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE THIS NUZLOCKE SHIPPING! /('w')\ SO GUYS PLEASE REVIEW FOR MY OWN SAKE/SANITY! **

_**PLEASE REVIEW:**_

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!**


End file.
